Fairest of them all
by HanableKing28
Summary: a strange girl appears on Lucius' lawn and is found first by his prized peahen. by spinning a fake cover story for her they find that they have a soul-mate connection.


_**Ellow, I thought of this after I had watched Snow White and the Huntsman. It's got a theme like that movie and some of the story is used in the history in this story. So I hope that you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer,**__** I don't won anything.**_

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his office thinking about how his life had turned around so quickly since Voldamort had risen to power once again.

He couldn't go out in public anymore because the people would flee from him before he had even set foot into an establishment. His son had now taken the dark mark and Lucius knew that he didn't want to but did for the protection of his family. It made his chest swell with pride just thinking about how mature his son had become. But that feeling was pushed aside by the huge amount of guilt that plagued him for getting his family in this mess in the first place. Although he had protected his family by joining the the pure-blood cause, he didn't believe in it. When the one is offered to join Voldamort, you can't say no, you would be forced to watch your family killed one by one and then you were tortured in the most gruesome ways possible until that welcomed green light hits you in the chest.

The glass that was dangling from his fingers had previously held fire whiskey but he drank it and hadn't come out of his thought enough to refill it.

His son was at Hogwarts fulfilling his task that was given to him. He knew that Draco was not a killer and it would destroy him if he had to kill an innocent.

His wife though was parading around Paris, she told him it was for a shopping trip but he knew that most of her time would be spent in the hotel bed that he was paying for with one of the other inner circle deatheaters. He could tell when they had been together because the man would always look smugly at him like he was able to satisfy the great Narcissa when Lucius couldn't.

That was true in a sense, Lucuis had had no choice when he was told to marry, he didn't protest because that would have been futile and would have made him look like he was a spoilt little brat. He did what he was told by his father that had never really loved him or had been a father to him. He married the woman, consummated the marriage and then proceeded to put the woman in an entirely different wing to his. They were pleasant to each other and he got the right people in to help her when she was pregnant. No one could say that he was cruel to her when he gave her everything she asked for.

A sudden crack disturbed his trail of thoughts. It was much too loud for aparation and the light that came after it would suggest that a bolt of lightning had stuck the manor.

He felt worried about his prized peacock and peahens. He got up swiftly and made his way to the front door. The birds would be in the large sheltered area that he had built for them. It was served as a nesting place for the females and was kept at a certain temperature so all the birds were kept warm and dry.

He walked through the heavy rain and counted all the birds. One was missing, Elizabeth, his main breeding female. He swiftly left the marble structure and went in search.

He was soaked through when he finally heard a squawk near the entrance to the rose garden.

He made his way quickly over to the noise but what he found was not what he was expecting.

Lying on the wet grass, soaked with rain and covered in blood was a girl that couldn't have been older than Draco. The girl was unconscious and looked deathly pale. Elizabeth was making such a noise and was lightly pecking the girl's hand.

He looked down at the girl for a second longer then made his decision. He scooped her up, one hand under her knees and the other under her back. He held the girl close to his chest and could only feel a tiny flutter for a heartbeat, she was cold as ice and her breathing was very shallow. He didn't notice the amount of blood that was getting on his clothes, just the amount of blood that was leaving her body.

He hastily made his way inside, trying not to jostle her too much fearing that her wounds might open up more.

He lay her gently down on his bed, he hadn't noticed that he had brought her up to his private bed chambers. He instantly cast a warming charm on her and got to work at healing all the cuts. He had to take most of her clothing off but left her bra and underwear on so that she could keep some of her dignity. He sealed all the open wounds then cast a diagnosis spell over her. She had several broken bones, a fracture, some internal bleeding, large bruises, hypothermia and a chest infection.

He flooed Severus knowing that he would be the only person that wouldn't go and gossip about this. He was his only real friend.

He then started fixing all the broken bones and fractures. Severus arrived through the fireplace while he was casting individual warming charms on different part of her body. He had cast a drying charm on her and had cleaned up all the blood on the sheets and her skin. Her clothes were unsalvageable, they were only mere tatters and strips of cloth.

"Who is this Lucius?" Severus asked as soon as he was able to see what was on the large bed.

"I have no idea Severus but she looked much worse. Would you be able to get me some bruise salve, a blood replenishing potion and some antibiotic potion for a chest infection?" Lucius asked while continuing the separate warming charms hoping that she wouldn't need amputation beuase of frost bite.

"Of course." And with that the potions master left through the fire place.

Lucius sat back in the chair that he had pulled up next to the bed.

He had pulled the blankets over her delicate frame.

He stared at her now relaxed face.

Elizabeth squawked and then hoped up onto the bed, she nestled herself next to the girl. Lucius cast a drying charm on the bird so that it didn't get the girl cold again.

It was unusual to see Elizabeth near stranger like this. She would only ever let Draco or himself touch her. Everyone else she would hiss at then strut away as if she were queen of the manor. She probably was, Narcissa wasn't a good 'lady of the house' and always had a dislike for Elizabeth. Maybe she knew that she would never be any competition for the bird.

It made Lucius smile, the girl was rather beautiful, she had long honey coloured curls that were fanned out on the pillow, she had creamy skin, a button nose, a splash of feint freckles on her cheeks and plump rosey lips.

The fireplace roared and out stepped Severus holding two vials and a large tub.

Lucius stood up and took the items from him.

"Thank you Severus, would you keep this just between us for now?" he asked and eyed his friend.

"Of course, you know I don't really have anyone to tell anything besides you." He smirked at the blonde and then left back through the fireplace.

That man really was strange but he would never want any other person to take his place.

He pulled back the sheets and looked at the dark marks that marred the perfect flesh. He set the two vials down on the bedside table for her to take when she woke up. He the unscrewed the lid of the glass tub, scooped some out with his two fingers then rubbed the coarse paste into the skin.

When he had finished the bruises were already starting to fade. He pulled the blankets back up to her chin and sat down in the chair again, waiting for her to open up her eyes.

Lucius slowly opened his eyes and found that he had dozed off, when he looked at the bed he found the girl now sitting up in the bed and petting Elizabeth that was curled up on her lap. She hadn't noticed him yet and kept on stroking the soft feathers of the magnificent bird.

Lucius contemplated just watching her and the bird but decided against it as because as much as he wanted to do just that he couldn't embarrass her like that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She jumped a little then tried to cover herself by folding her arms over her chest.

He clicked on and stood, plucked a dressing gown from his wardrobe and offered it to her.

She hesitantly took it and quickly put it on.

She hadn't spoken a word.

Lucius felt slightly uncomfortable under her stare, like she was staring into his very soul.

He summed up all his Malfoy superiority and sat back down in the chair.

"My name is Lucuis Malfoy, I found you in my garden covered in blood, would you like to tell me why?" he asked softly.

"No, but my name is Hermione Granger." Her words were so quiet that he almost didn't hear them. She was looking at him intently, her eyes looked like melted sugar.

"Ok, fair enough, how are you feeling though?" he asked. He had trained in the healing arts against his father's will when he had just finished school it wasn't long after he had qualified that his father announced his engagement to his current wife.

She coughed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm feeling very well thank you." She said.

"You were in very serious danger of dying, be quiet now and drink these." He said as he picked up the two vials and handed them to her.

She looked suspiciously at him and sniffed them.

"It is only a blood replenishing potion and an antibiotic potion for your chest infection." He said.

She slowly drank them then continued stroking the bird.

"She usually doesn't take to people, only my son and myself." He said as he looked down to the ivory queen.

"Animals can sense if you are a threat or not. If they don't like you first time then there is little chance of them ever liking you." Her voice was like syrup. A bit rough but it was soothing to his ears.

"I would have to agree with you about that. I love my flock, they are such graceful creatures and they never judge you." He turned his gaze back up to her.

"She is a fine bird." She looked up to him and stared back.

They were caught, not able to look away, there was this unseen cord that was pulling them to each other.

He felt compelled to stand up and take her in his arms, just hold her and listen to her breathing.

Then a tiny house elf appeared with a crack and broke the trans that held them both.

"Master, the misses is home and wants to see you." She said and trembled, he was never cruel to his house elves but Narcissa was, she treated them like dirt, he was required to treat Dobby as he had because the other deatheaters were getting riled up and could feel that the Voldamort was to return, he had to keep up appearances.

"Thank you Dipsy." He said and the elf left with another crack.

Hermione was staring down at the now awake Elizabeth, her cheeks held a deep blush.

"I will come and bring you some dinner soon, I suggest that you stay in here for now." He said. She nodded.

He felt a bit bad for leaving her here on her own but he had to deal with his wife.

He walked down to the main foyer and was met by an annoyed looking Narcissa and a terrified elf.

"What seems to be the problem with Trinket?" he said. His wife glaring at the trembling elf.

"It was not able to keep my luggage off the floor when I got back and now I will have to get a new suit case." She said annoyingly.

"These floors are perfectly clean and I will not pay for that, and this is a small elf that doesn't have much muscle mass, I'm surprised it could pick up that bag of bricks at all." He snapped, he wasn't in the mood for her whining, not when she had just slept with some man that was cheating on his wife as well.

She gapped at him, it was at that moment that Dipsy aparated next to him and tugged on his pant leg.

"Yes Dipsy?" he asked.

"Miss upstairs is coughing up blood master, what should I do?" his eyes widened, he thought that he had stopped the internal bleeding.

He rushed back upstairs and was next to her. She was holding a silk handkerchief that was covered in blood.

She was coughing roughly.

He pushed her down so that she was lying on her back, she tried to sit up as the coughs got more violent.

He cast a diagnosis spell and found that she was bleeding in three different places. He healed them as quickly as possible.

He propped her up and rubbed her back as she coughed up the rest of the blood.

Narcissa walked into the room and as soon as she saw Hermione in the bed and wearing Lucius' dressing gown her face turned red.

"How dare you!" she screeched at the girl and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at her.

Lucius stood up and planted himself in between the two women.

"Don't speak to her, do you understand?" he growled.

Narcissa took a step back and her hand dropped, an angry Lucius was not something to be trifled with.

"You sent me to my own room on our wedding night, you wouldn't let me sleep there but you let your little whore in here?" her anger over taking the rational part of her mind.

Hermione was shaking in the bed.

"Don't call her that." the words were said in a perfectly calm voice and anyone who knew him knew that there was so much warming and in there that if you didn't comply you would be in immense pain.

"I will not stand to have her in this house." She said trying to regain the upper hand. "Not while there is a woman that you are cheating on me with lying in your bed."

"The pot calling the kettle black is it? And anyway this isn't your house. If you want to stay here then you will learn to live with her." He said with finality. "I haven't slept with her, unlike you, I value being faithful to my spouse." He said as he turned back to Hermione that was staring wide eyed at the sulking woman in the door way.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently as he pushed a curl behind her ear.

She only nodded. Elizabeth stood up on Hermione's lap ad hissed at Narcissa and sat back down almost smugly on the warm nest that she had made from shuffling around so much earlier. She seemed to be guarding the frightened girl.

Lucius smirked and ushered his wife out the door roughly. He locked the door to make sure that Narcissa wasn't able to get inside and threaten Hermione anymore than she has.

"You are to not speak to her at any time, is that understood." He snarled.

"Fine." She said and stalked off.

After that, Lucuis spent most of his time with Hemrione, she was given a room that was near his, he took her out shopping one day to get her some clothes that she could wear. She had to borrow a dress from Narcissa to wear that day. It was very amusing to see her face when she was more ordered to that asked.

She never spoke of her past though, just that she wanted to stay with him and never go back.

He felt himself growing closer to her each day, he started to notice small things, like her favourite flower in his garden, the way that she loved to sit by the window whenever it was raining and just watch the water fall, her favourite piece of carpet to sit on in his office when he would work. He had offered her the couch or the chairs but every time she would politely refuse. He noticed the way that her lip would quirk up when she read something amusing or that she liked. She was such a strange thing.

But sometimes he would notice when her eyes would go dead and lifeless. He knew that she had nightmares, he could hear her scream in the night and each time it took all of his will power not to in the and take her in his arms, bring her to his bed and just hold her.

She refused to tell him anything of her past.

One day though he got a letter that informed him that the Voldamort wanted to use his house as a head quarters.

He couldn't help the icy shiver that ran up his spine.

He had to hide Hermione, he didn't think that she was a pure-blood and that would anger Voldamort.

But then he thought of an idea.

Hermione was sitting on the floor next the roaring fire.

"Hermione." He called.

She looked up from her book and turned to him, a curious expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"I need you to listen to me very carefully now ok?" she nodded. "Someone will be coming here, perhaps you know of him, his name is Voldamort."

"No, I haven't heard of him." She stood up and walked over to his desk and perched herself on his desk.

_How could she not have heard of him, he is the most well known dark wizard._ He thought.

"Well, he believes that only pure-blooded witches and wizards are superior to others and he also believes that muggleborns don't have the right to any magic at all. He promotes the idea that muggles are filth and should be eradicated." He said slowly trying to make her understand.

She nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"He is very dangerous and if you want to stay here then you need to do what I say. Alright?" he looked and tried to gauge her reaction.

She only nodded.

"Well I thought that since you and the peacocks get along so well, you could be their personal tender, you could watch over them and wouldn't have to be in the manor too much. You would have no reason to be seen by the dark lord." She seemed to smile when he spoke of the birds.

Her and Elizabeth had gotten along so well that she wanted to see the rest of the flock, they had immediately taken to her. She spent many afternoons sitting with them when he had to leave the manor for business. She would take her book and just watch them nest and stroke their feathers.

"So I would be a servant?" she cocked her head to the side and looked very bird like. That's ironic.

"In a sense but you would be more of a specialist, not as common or as lowly educated." He smirked at her.

She blushed, he had noticed all the books that she had read on peacocks from their anatomy to their personalities. She was well read and knew a lot about them now.

"I do not know of many people that know nearly as much as you probably do about the birds, so we have that covered." He paused. "We will have to say that you are a half blood from some far away country, I guess we could say that your parents sent you here to study in private but so that you could get a feel for the culture." He looked into her eyes, they only held interest. He knew that what he was about to say would not go over well with her. "Since Narcissa has seen how close we have been she will probably tell her sister that we are having an affair, there would be no other reason to explain why a member of staff and their employer would be so friendly. If I deny this then they will get suspicious. I think that it might be best to let people believe that." he looked at some papers on his desk and began to read over them to distract himself.

"So I could do this?" she slid off the desk and sat on his lap, she put her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips to his. He kissed back trying to restrain himself, he wanted so badly to put all his passion into the kiss. When she had kissed him he felt pure joy, he knew the feelings that he had grown for her were not appropriate for a Malfoy but he didn't care anymore. She was kissing him, that was all that mattered.

She was thrilled when he kissed her back, she was worried that he would push her away because he was married, older than her or just because he didn't want to kiss her.

He tightened his arms around her waist and felt so happy that he could just hold her. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, warm sugar against steel grey. They contrasted so much that they matched, the colours wanting mix together.

But he couldn't, he had to take it slowly, she was young enough to be his daughter for god's sake!

His face morphed into one of pure horror. Her heart shattered.

She pushed away from him and started to stand up. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she said hastily but found that she couldn't get up. His arms tightened around her and brought her against him.

"Don't ever feel sorry for that, it's just a bit much to take in. I shouldn't be doing this, I'm old enough to be your father." He whispered in her curls.

She didn't say anything, just held onto him tighter and snuggled into his chest.

Neither of them knew how long it had been until they moved but it must have been a while because they were very stiff.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, he had to know if he was going to build this story accurately.

She flinched slightly. "I came from long ago." Her voice was a whisper.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"My birth name is Hermione Revanna, it was changed when I got here. My mother was a witch and hers before her so on and so forth. There has never been a male heir or a wizard father. My mother became a queen through tricks and soon started to concur other lands. She was one of the darkest in our family. My family is one of the oldest dark witch lines in your history.

Then when the one that was chosen to defeat my mother came to kill her, my mother sent me to your time. Fairest in the land is the undoing to my family, each of us has one. But that only works if you are truly evil inside. I was five when my mother sent me here, she sent the book of spells that was passed down through generations. I was found and taken to an orphanage." She stopped.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to aparate right inside my wards." He said.

"I was mixed up in some bad stuff, I ran with some drugs, one of my friends needed it, she was hooked and didn't have money. I got them to her but when I left her place I was cornered and I was beat down pretty hard. All I remember was thinking was the word safe and then aparated. I remember hitting wet grass then I was out cold."

She looked down to her clasped hands. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"Do you know how much magical energy it would take to be able to penetrate these wards, the Dark Lord himself would need to summon all his power to be able to even make a dent and you did it while floating in between consciousnesses. It amazing." He said softly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He then kissed her firmly and pulled her even closer to him.

His tongue brushed her lips, they parted and she felt him enter her mouth, he was so gentle but affirmative. It was strange for her, she had never been kissed like this. They melted together as if they were merging as one.

A few day later Voldamort and the rest of the inner circle of deatheaters arrived at his manor. They aparated to the gates then were let inside the property.

It felt as if a large shadow had covered the building on the already slightly rainy day. Lucius was there to greet his guests like any good host. Narcissa stood beside him and looked straight ahead.

"Welcome my lord, I was thrilled when I received your letter that told me that you had chosen my manor to use as a meeting place for our gatherings." He bowed deeply and only stood straight when he was permitted by that hissing voice.

"Rise Lucuis, I am most pleased to be in your home. Now I think that I would like to go to my room and rest for a while. I will be down for dinner then we can start our meeting." He said then ascended the staircase and went to the second floor, left wing. That was where the visitor stayed.

"Of course my lord." He bowed again and then looked over the rest of his guests. Among them was Severus.

"Please, feel free to wonder, I'm sure though that most of you have been here before and will enjoy the rest of the afternoon." He turned around and left the group of people just as he saw Narcssa and Bella walk towards each other.

This was not going to end well, he could just feel it.

Hermione was sitting on the law and watching Elizabeth walking around, the rest of the flock was inside, they could feel the dark presence. But Elizabeth was a rebel that way, didn't care who you were, you were not going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do, even the rain couldn't stop her.

Suddenly Hermione heard a pair of rough voices. Elizabeth heard them as well because she was now hissing at them, Hermione couldn't see them because there was a vine plant growing on a wooden frame.

"What do you say about having peahen for dinner, we kill it now and give it to the cook." The one said. Hermione sprang up.

"Yeah, can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face? Let's see who can hit it first." The other said.

Hermione appeared from behind the plant and then stood in front of Elizabeth. The men looked her up and down as if she was a piece of meat.

"I think you should leave her alone. Mr Malfoy wouldn't like the things that you are saying about his property." She said in an even voice. She had had to practice calling Lucius Mr Malfoy, it was hard at first but she managed it.

"Really? Well I don't think that he would appreciate his servants talking to his guests like this," he paused and looked Hermione over again, "you need to make us comfortable is that not correct, I can think of a few things that you could do for me." A slimy smile sat on his face.

"She is not a servant and you will not speak to her as if she was." Lucius' clear strong voice rang from behind the two men. Hermione was a bit shocked, she hadn't noticed him walk up behind them. "She is a specialist here to care for my birds. If you so much as touch a single one of my birds or Miss Revenna then I will personally peel the skin from your flesh then roast you and feed your corpses to my flock, understood?" he said darkly but calmly.

They nodded stiffly then quickly walk back to the manor.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Think nothing of it." He offered her his arm.

Elizabeth, having decided that she had had enough fun for one day went back inside the marble building with the rest of the flock of two hundred and thirty nine.

The pair then walked back to the manor in silence, just enjoying being near each other.

When they got inside though, Bella and Narcissa were waiting in the foyer for them.

"So this is the one who he shares his bed with Cissy?" Bella said as she stepped towards Hermione. Lucius angled himself so that he was in front of Hermione.

"Yes she is, now run along and why don't you two women have a little gossip session about Narcissa lover that she thought that she was able to hide from me for the last fifteen years?" he said then proceeded to guide Hermione away from the women and into his study.

After he had closed the door he turned around and found Hermione only a few centimetres away from him.

She smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What is running through your head my little minx?" he asked.

"Only that I finally get to spend some alone time with you, all these people have been stealing you away from me." She pouted a little.

His amused expression didn't manage to make the pout drop from her lips. So he kissed them.

He breathed into the kiss. "God how much I have missed this." He murmured in between kisses.

"Me too." She sighed as he trailed his lips down her neck. He sucked and nibbled the hollow of her neck.

"I think that you will have to stay in my room tonight, they will get suspicious if we sleep in separate room and plus I don't trust Bella to not hurt you." He whispered.

"Will I be extremely tired in the morning?" her eyes were closed in bliss.

"We have spoken about this," he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I don't think that we are ready to take this that far yet, we have only been like this for several days, I want to get to know you and for you to know me before we do something like this, it is a special moment that you will never be able to have again, I want it to be perfect." His voice was husky and made her inside shiver.

"I know, I was only playing, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter how or where it happens for me, it will only be perfect if it is with you." She smiled softly.

He pecked her lips and pulled her towards the couch. He sat down, she snuggled up against him. He picked up a book that he was reading earlier before breakfast. It was about ancient blood lines that consist only of witches. He has only been able to discover that it means that they are very powerful and extremely rare. The oldest is believed to be where the original creator of dark magic. Other witches and Wizards could learn to use it but it corrupts them, only these witches that were born with it embedded within their DNA. These descendants can control the magic, not let it control them. When they used dark magic it didn't have to be used to hurt creature or do wicked things, it was just a strong pure magic that held great strength and was hard to undo by anyone that didn't possess the magic. It was incredibly interesting. This is the line that he believes Hermione is descended from.

"Hermione?" he looked down at her relaxed face, her eyes closed.

"Mhm?"

"Do you still have that book that you told me about?"

She stiffened in his arms.

"You don't have to show me it or even tell me where it is, I was just wondering if you still had it because I don't remember finding any book when I healed you." He said trying to not give her the wrong idea. He was merely curious.

"Would you like to see it?" she opened up her eyes and seemed more comfortable than she had been a second ago.

"If you would allow me to."

She sat up and took her shirt off. He was taken aback.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked urgently.

"I'm showing you the book." She said, thankfully she didn't take anything else off.

She mumbled an incantation and slowly words began to appear on her skin. His eyes grew wide.

She giggled at his shock. This was a trick that she had learnt from the book itself.

A few seconds later the words floated off of her and grouped together in front of her. A second later they morphed into the book itself.

Lucius couldn't believe his eyes.

"How were you able to do that?" he asked still in awe.

"It's a secret." She winked at him and placed it on his lap.

He just smirked at her and took the book that she offered him.

"This is amazing." He said looking up at her.

"Thank you."

"You know that if the Dark lord figures out who you are then he will want you on his side which I doubt you would be foolish enough to join because he had nothing over you. He will then kill you." He whispered the last part feeling horrified.

"Well then I guess that we will just have to keep it our little secret." She smirked and kissed him. He was acutely aware that she had no shirt on and he could feel her breasts through the soft lace bra that she wore.

As the kiss became more heated he had to force himself to stop.

It was difficult when someone as perfect as her offered herself completely willingly to him.

"We have to stop." He groaned.

"I know, could you pass me my shirt?" she asked.

"Sure." He put it gently into her hands and watched her slide it back over her head.

That evening dinner was a rather awkward affair. Hermione was having dinner in his study that was surrounded by many powerful wards, some of her own were mixed in there.

The Voldamort sat a one head of the table that sized itself according to how many people there were to seat. Lucius sat at his usual seat with his wife next to him and Severus on the other side of him. The rest of the deatheaters sat in the available.

"So Lucius, I hear that you are involved with a member of your staff." Voldamort hissed.

"Yes my lord, she is perfect for me, always knows what I want and works hard to satisfy me." Having Mistresses was common and was openly spoken about, but it was shameful if the wife had an affair with another man.

"I would like to meet her, I hear that she is quite a beauty. Tell me is she a pure blood?" he looked down the table at the blonde.

"No but she comes from a strong line and is a half blood." He kept his face an emotionless mask.

"At least she is not a mudblood." He said cheerfully. "I would like to meet with her after the meal."

"Of course my Lord, I'm sure that she would be thrilled to meet someone such as yourself." Lucuis said then took a sip of wine.

After dinner Lucius told a house elf to summon Hermione and bring her to the main parlour.

_She walked in with a lot more confidence than she had, thankfully not shaking. She turned around so that she was facing the snake like looking man and curtsied deeply._

_"Rise my dear, I just wanted to see who you were." He smiled, his thin lips stretching across his ugly face._

_She had made sure to cover her face the entire time. When she looked up, the thing that she was dreading the whole time came true. He recognised her._

_His eyes narrowed and his posture stiff. Then in a split second he stood up and bowed deeply._

_"My Lady, I had no idea that you were here." He stood up straight again._

_"Uh..." she couldn't think of a thing to say._

_"You are look just like your ancestor that your are undoubtedly named after." He looked her over._

_"Thank you." She whispered._

_"I would like to offer you to join my ranks now that I know who you are, you are definitely extremely powerful I'm sure." He smirked._

_"Not really. I am flattered at your proposal but I don't think that I can." By the look on his face, everyone around wanted to turn around and run as fast as they could from the scene. He didn't know thought that she wasn't named after her ancestor, she was the one that he was referring to._

_"Are you denying me?" his voice strained._

_"I am most apologetic about it." She said and bowed her head._

_Lucuis was panicking, he had to get her out, she would be killed._

_"No one rejects me and lives to tell the tale." He said in a dreamy voice._

_She knew that she had to do something and quick. So she did the only thing that she could think of, she aparated out of there and back to her old home before this whole mess._

_It was a dump, a dark room with large cracks in the wall and the paint peeling off, an old musty couch, a small mouldy kitchenette, a slime covered bathroom and a blanket on the couch that was used as a bed._

_She had to keep a low profile so that no one ever found her. Lucius would no doubt be able to handle himself but she needed to leave._

_Lucuis stood facing the crowd trying his best to look as shocked as everyone else. He would be killed if he wasn't._

_"Lucius! Did you know about this?!" his reptilian face turned towards him._

_"No my Lord." He tried to reassure him._

_"Then you are to report any information that you have on her." He turned around and exited the room with billowing robes that came close to Severus' and just the same amount of dramatic flair but not as much as the dark haired man. Lucius was breathing heavily and needed to think this through._

_The final battle._

_Lucius was fighting against the dark Lord with the rest of the light, the dark army was marching towards the school. As the first few started aparating inside the castle, a looming shadow came from a cliff side and was in the middle of the field._

_Then the deatheaters that had aparated to the castle started dropping like flies to the ground. They were dead._

_Suddenly black glass shards started flying towards the dark army, skewering the dark witches and wizards._

_There was a strange feeling in his gut that told him that something beyond any of us was about to happen._

_Lucuis turned his head and saw only glistening glass flying through the air as if it was materializing out of the shadow itself._

_Then the shards started to group together and strange forms took shape. They almost looked like armoured soldiers. Then they were attacking the dark army. I was so shocked. They scattered but most were picked easily off._

_The blood curdling screams were heard. But then more and more seemed to pass the death soldiers so we all took up fighting positions and prepared to fight._

_But as the battle got more intense, Lucuis found that every time a soldier was hit with a spell or curse they weren't affected. Soon the deatheaters had taken to trying to use physical force. But that didn't work either because they just formed back. It was amazing. It would take a lot of magical energy to pull this off._

_He noticed that a group of deatheaters were heading to the hill where the glass had come from. Something was compelling him to follow them._

_He hurriedly made his way to the shadowed area. He found Hermione standing with her eyes shut, her nose scrunched up like it always does when she is concentrating. She took his breath away. He had had plenty of time to think since she had left and he had come up with the same conclusion over and over again. He was completely and totally in love with this girl._

_Then everything seemed to be in slow motion as Bella threw a glass blade at Hermione. The rest of the deatheaters were occupied by the two soldiers. _

_As soon as the blade imbedded itself in her flesh the soldiers started to fall to pieces but then they formed again and continued to fight their enemy this time with a renewed hatred for them. Lucuis felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. When a second had ticked by her was in control again of his body and he rushed over to her side._

_She was lying crumpled up on the floor, blood pumping unnaturally fast out of her body._

_"Stop, you have to stop, this will kill you!" he yelled as he scooped her into his lap._

_She looked up at him with a dazed expression on her face, it made Lucuis' heart wrench. Tears rimmed his eyes._

_"You saved me, now it's my turn to save you." She smiled gently. _

_"I thought only the fairest could be the undoing of your family blood line." He insisted trying to grab onto any shred of hope._

_"But I wasn't evil, she was. She was my undoing." Her hand slowly touched his cheek._

_"Don't say that you were not evil, you still aren't and never will be because you are not going anywhere." He said with finality._

_Her eyes glazed over with tears. "Oh Lucius, you can't control somethings and this is one of them. I don't really belong here and nature is calling me back. Neither of us have a say in it, but I will make sure that I do something productive with my death."_

_"Please don't leave me." He whispered desperately._

_"I love you." The words dying as she said them._

_She went limp in his arms and the soldiers fell to pieces this time for good. But it was fine because all of the enemy had been vanquished and the light and all the students were safe._

_Because of her._

_The word kept ringing in Lucuis' mind. _

_He cradled her to him and he let the tears slide down his face._

_Her features looked peaceful and relaxed just like they did when he had healed her. He was half expecting her to wake up and cock her head to the side like Elizabeth and then kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright. If she said things would work out there was no doubt that they would._

_But she didn't even stir as he held her rapidly cooling corpse. As if the world started to mourn for her too, it started to rain. _

_The only thing that was running through his mind was that he would never get to tell her that he loved her back, that he would never get to hold her again, that the world seemed so much darker now that it had lost its brightest light. _

_He was cursed to carry on without her now._


End file.
